This Is The New Year
This Is The New Year (en español Este Es El Nuevo Año), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Naked". La versión original pertenece a Ian Axel. Contexto de la cancion Es cantada por New Directions para celebrar el nuevo año que empiezan. Letra Blaine: Another year you made a promise Another chance to turn it all around And do not save this for tomorrow Embrace the past and you can live for now Blaine con New Directions: And I will give the world to you Marley (Jake): Speak (louder than the words before you) And give (them meaning no one else has found) Artie (Sam): The role we (play is so important) Unique y Ryder: We are the voices of the underground Marley: And I (Brittany: I) Would give the world to you Brittany: Say everything you've always wanted Sam: Be not afraid of who you really are Jake y Marley: Cause in the end we have each other And that's at least one thing worth living for Jake con New Directions: And I (Marley: I) Would give the world to you Artie con Brittany y New Directions: A million suns that shine upon me A million eyes you are the brightest blue Lets tear the walls down that divide us And build a statue strong enough for two Jake: I pass it back to you Jake y Ryder: And I will wait for you, Blaine y Sam con New Directions: Cause I would give the world Blaine, Sam, Tina y Unique con New Directions: And I would give the world And I would give the world to you Marley: Yeah, yeah, Marley y Unique: yeah, yeah! Tina y New Directions: And I would give the world to you (Unique: Oh!) Unique: Ohh, ohh Artie: Oooh Unique: This is the new year! Blaine con New Directions: This is the new year A new beginning You made a promise (Unique: You made your promise) You are the brightest We are the voices (Unique: We are, ohh) Blaine y Unique con New Directions: This is the new year (Artie: Ohh) We are the voices This is the new year (Artie: Oooh) A new beginning You made a promise We are the voices This is the new year Galeria Imagen de portada 500px CuriosidadesEditar sección *Sugar no aparece. *Primer solo de Unique con todo el coro. *Primera vez que aparece Lord Tubbington en una cancion. *Hay dos versiones, la que esta en blanco y negro y la de color. *Curiosamente esta cancion sale en la pelicula New Year's Eve donde actua Lea Michele Imagenes 734294 257238391075456 866460526 n.jpg Blam1.jpg Jarley1.jpg 31.jpg 44.jpg 53.jpg Vídeos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Naked Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique